


R级游戏

by kradmesser



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradmesser/pseuds/kradmesser
Summary: 史蒂夫和巴基跃跃欲试地选择了R级二战主题虚拟游戏，想与最好的兄弟重温旧时光。但万万没想到的是，山姆帮他们插错了主题卡片——虽然这个游戏也是R级。





	1. Chapter 1

山姆拍了拍崭新的双人协作游戏舱：“准备好了吗，二位？”

两位友谊长达百年的好朋友以一种绝无仅有的默契，异口同声回答：“准备好了！”

“我最后再问一次，你们真的要选择双人组队模式的地狱难度吗？真的真的不会后悔吗？要知道，地狱难度，通关完成度不足95%可是不能被放出来的啊！”

巴基摩拳擦掌：“既然要玩，那当然就得玩个最难最刺激的模式啊！”

史蒂夫安慰山姆：“没事的，你就放心吧，以我和巴基的实力，玩这种主题怎么会通不了关？”

巴基自信地笑道：“何止通关，我和史蒂夫搭档玩这个，应该是能冲击世界服务器排名榜单的吧？”

史蒂夫鼓励地拍了拍他的肩膀：“兄弟，我们可以的。”

“行吧，那祝二位好运！你们进舱吧，我去给你们插游戏卡了——你们确定是要玩那个二战主题的《是男人就坚持一百天》游戏模块没错吧？这可是R级的，提醒你们，很血腥很暴力的哦！”

巴基仅有的耐心逐渐耗尽：“靠，你真啰嗦，我和史蒂夫什么血腥暴力没见过？快去快去快去给我们插游戏卡！”

山姆翻了个白眼，将一大盒游戏卡片翻得哗哗作响。

片刻后，他找到了那张刻着《是男人就坚持……》字样的金色薄卡，随手插进位于游戏舱顶端的凹槽中。

10秒倒计时结束后，并肩躺下的史蒂夫与巴基双双被蓝色营养液温柔没顶。

“唉，真是一对货真价实的老古董。”离开他们的公寓之前，山姆最后看了一眼亮起警示灯并已经开始运行的游戏舱，“如今除了你们俩，谁还会想玩二战游戏啊……欸，等等？”

山姆的目光猛地停留在了他刚刚塞进去的游戏卡边缘那行标题小字上。他的眼睛越睁越大，心脏越跳越快——“不……不对劲啊，这游戏怎么叫《是男人就坚持一百分钟》呢……我不会是插错了吧？！”

——————————

史蒂夫与巴基睁开眼睛，发现两人位于一片闪烁着诡异光圈的虚空之中。

这时，一个温柔的电子音传来：“欢迎来到这款R级角色扮演游戏，我是这里的主控系统AI，将会承担新玩家的角色创建与新手教学任务。请玩家输入游戏世界内的虚拟代号。”

史蒂夫：“……美国队长吧。”

巴基：“那我就冬日战士好了。”

系统：“代号可用。现在，请二位玩家选择各自将要在游戏中所承担的位置。”

“照旧吧。”巴基一派轻松地说道，“以前玩游戏也都是你拿player-1的，我就……咦？”

巴基看着眼前弹出的光学标识。

“怎么是player-0？”

史蒂夫也皱了皱眉头：“或许是……因为程序员都喜欢二进制，所以……所以就把player-2改成0了？”

巴基挥挥手：“算了不管那么多了，都一样。我就player-0吧。”

系统：“游戏位置一旦确认便不容更改，请问二位确定吗？”

史蒂夫，巴基：“确认。”

系统：“接下来将为二位扫描身体契合度。”

巴基怀疑地看向史蒂夫：“契合度，什么意思，为什么需要扫描这个？”

史蒂夫挠了挠头发，猜测：“可能是指默契度什么的吧……管他呢，咱俩的默契，那肯定没问题的！”

果然，随着一道淡蓝色光圈将他们从头到脚上下滑动数次后，结果很快便在他们眼前显示出来：玩家美国队长与冬日战士，身体契合度100%，究极稀有特例。

史蒂夫和巴基忍不住兴奋地与彼此击掌。

巴基：“究极稀有？这么厉害的吗，会有奖励吗？”

系统提示音稳稳说道：“可开启隐藏关卡，一旦通关，将在现实世界中获得神秘大奖。”

两人并没有特意去询问隐藏关卡的内容，因为在他们看来，既然是二战主题游戏，那么任何隐藏关卡都是难不倒他们的，隐藏关卡只会带给他们别样惊喜罢了。

系统：“现在，请1号玩家美国队长与0号玩家冬日战士做好准备，游戏即将正式开始——”

“我他妈总觉得这个‘0号’的称呼怪怪的……”巴基忍不住抱怨道。

而就在这时，一片浓重的黑暗侵袭了他的眼睛——所有光标、文字提示以及身边的至交好友都消失了，巴基沉浸在无边无际的黑暗之中，并且整个身体开始失重，五感逐渐剥离意识……

“史蒂夫？”他试探着喊了一声，但无人回应。

从上个世纪初开始，史蒂夫就一向对他都是有求必应的，如果史蒂夫没有回复他，那只能说明一个问题——史蒂夫已经100%不在他身边了。

因为普通的电玩游戏也已经打过不少了，所以巴基已经在内心开始进行冷静地分析：嗯，没错了，这应该就是玩家1号与玩家0号的区别——我们拿到了不同的角色，很可能在最开始必须单独面对各自的一小段单人剧情，在完成后才能开启剧情同步，协同作战……哎呀，这么想想似乎有点小兴奋呢！放心吧，兄弟，我不会掉链子的！

然后，他感觉到自己的身体慢慢落地，五感也在逐渐回归。

系统：“玩家冬日战士，系统温馨提示您，游戏正式开始。”

巴基睁开眼睛，然后他就乐了。

“太棒了！”他开心地自言自语，“这就是我们的第一关？竟然这么幸运，这关卡不是白给的吗！”

游戏场景是一间光线不太好的实验室，而他自己正被结结实实地固定在一张实验床上——这个场景他认得，的确是二战中的某个场景不错。

更准确的讲，巴基甚至可以直接说出这个二战场景的时间地点和即将发生的事——这是一个时间线在1943年，地点位于奥地利基茨比厄尔和克拉根福之间的关卡，而巴基目前正处于九头蛇的秘密工厂中，那时候他其实已经被佐拉注射了九头蛇超级血清，此刻他正躺在实验床上，而他的白马王……哦不对，是他的挚友史蒂夫·罗杰斯马上就会赶来救他。接下来他们大约会触发与红骷髅的对话然后一起逃出工厂，然后并肩回到军营就算完成场景吧……

就在这时，系统发出了温馨提示：“请问需要开启新手教程吗？”

巴基：“不用了吧，这关我简直太会了——我猜我这个角色什么都不用做，等着朋友来救就行了，对吧？”

系统：“您当前的判定是正确的。”

果然，巴基马上就听到了那一串熟悉的脚步声。

“巴基！”他的好朋友一脸轻松地走了进来，对还被绑在实验床上的他说道，“你果然在这里！这关竟然正好就是咱们的经历，真简单啊。”

巴基露出笑容：“我们真是太幸运啦，哥们儿，现在快把我松开吧。”

史蒂夫飞快地帮他松绑，然后如同一个世纪前那样，将他搀扶起来。

“游戏里是什么感觉？”史蒂夫问他，“有你当年那种虚弱感吗？”

巴基活动了一下身体，回答：“还真是挺拟真的呢！我现在腿就有点发颤，好像没什么力气，这游戏果然做得不错——”

就在这时，系统忽然发出严肃地提示音：“警告！警告！错误的操作，将强制开启新手教程，接下来请严格按照新手教程继续游戏。”

史蒂夫和巴基都愣住了，与此同时，两人眼前分别弹出专属于个人角色的剧本。（玩家无法看到其他玩家的专属剧本）

【0号玩家剧本】冬日战士虚弱地躺在实验床上，当看到美国队长的脸庞出现在自己眼前时，冬日战士泪眼朦胧，说：“亲爱的，你终于来了。”

巴基：“……”

巴基：“告诉我这不是真的。你们的剧本是不是他妈的有点ooc啊？！”

系统：“警告！警告！台词错误，请严格按照新手教程继续游戏！”

“操……”巴基忍气吞声地躺回那张冰凉的实验床上，然后用力掐了一把自己的大腿，致使自己稍微泪眼朦胧了一点。

“亲爱的你终于来了。”他飞快念完自己的台词，然后催促他的朋友，“史蒂夫，快点继续！我简直要受不了这个傻逼剧本了，赶紧通过这关完事！”

【1号玩家剧本】美国队长爱抚冬日战士的脸庞，并告诉他不用害怕，自己会带他离开这里。

史蒂夫：“……”

巴基：“你倒是快演啊！”

史蒂夫（把手放到巴基脸上）：“别，别害怕……”

巴基：“？？？我怎么可能害怕？”

史蒂夫：“我来救你了，我马上就带你离开这个鬼地方！”

巴基只觉得史蒂夫的手掌接触到的脸皮部分起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

【0号玩家剧本】冬日战士泪水涟涟，他绝望地对美国队长表示，自己中了春药，没有解药寸步难行。

巴基猛地翻身而起：“去你妈的傻逼剧本！！！老子不玩了，老子要退出游戏！”

系统发出惩罚性巨大警告音：“警告！警告！禁止辱骂系统AI，地狱难度并不允许临时退出游戏！”

史蒂夫被巴基的动作与系统的警告吓了一跳：“你怎么了？你的剧本是什么？”

巴基瞪着空气发了会呆，但为了不连累史蒂夫一同被锁在这个游戏空间中出不去，他只好忍气吞声地跑回去重新躺下，然后在史蒂夫诧异的目光中，更加恶狠狠地掐了自己的大腿一把。

巴基流着泪对史蒂夫龇牙咧嘴地说道：“可我走不了了，亲爱的，我中了春药，没有解药我寸步难行。”

史蒂夫：“……”

【1号玩家剧本】美国队长表示这里没有解药。

史蒂夫：“……这里没有解药。”

【0号玩家剧本】冬日战士说：“你就是我的解药！”

巴基破口大骂：“我‘哔——’你‘哔——’……”

系统：“严重警告！玩家冬日战士辱骂系统，扣掉1%完成度！当前游戏完成度-1%，请严格按照剧本进行游戏，不然将无法退出游戏。”

巴基翻了个白眼，看向史蒂夫，有气无力地说道：“你就是我的解药。”

史蒂夫：“我受不了了！可以请求游戏暂停吗！”

系统：“已经为您暂停游戏，请问需要什么服务吗？”

史蒂夫：“我都想打911了，911不管管你们这个游戏吗？这种游戏要是被未成年人进入可怎么办？真是太不像话了！”

系统：“您好，其实这里是R级游戏呢亲，是经过您的亲手选择并反复确认过的呢亲，而且您与您的搭档的后台注册资料显示，您二位分别在公元1938年与1939年就已经成年了呢亲。”

史蒂夫：“我们没有想到游戏内容会是这样……总之，就没有强制退出的办法吗？”

系统：“没有呢亲，因为您二位选择的是地狱难度呢亲！想要退出游戏，唯一方法是配合系统剧本，将游戏完成度进行到95%呢亲。根据扫描进度显示，目前美国队长与冬日战士的进度距离可以退出游戏还有96%，还请二位玩家继续努力哦！”

史蒂夫忍了又忍，最终只好向系统妥协：“……算了，游戏继续。”

【1号玩家剧本】美国队长俯身抱住了冬日战士，心底涌起柔情无限。

史蒂夫只好抱住了巴基，但与此同时，他发现自己心底的确涌上了柔情无限。他不禁为自己与巴基坚固的百年友情感动了一秒钟。

【0号玩家剧本】冬日战士早就被因春药而带来的欲望折磨得有些神志不清。他恳请美国队长快点占有他，以解除药效。

巴基只觉得自己倒是被系统剧本气得有点神志不清了，但为了化解尴尬，他只能假装内心毫无波动地对好朋友说道：“哦，那什么，你快点占有我。”

虽然明知巴基只是在对着剧本台词照本宣科，但史蒂夫的脸马上就红得像是快要爆炸了。正在这时，他下一步的剧本出现了：

【1号玩家剧本】美国队长马上就勃起了，他一边对冬日战士承诺着“别怕，我马上就占有你——我甚至可以占有你一整天”，一边脱下了冬日战士的裤子……

史蒂夫觉得自己好像挨了当头一棒。

史蒂夫：“我能不能投降啊？我觉得你们这个游戏从基础设定上讲就漏洞很多了，因为假设玩家从生理上根本就不可能达到游戏要求，那要怎样才能通关游戏呢？”

系统温柔地说道：“请不用担心这一点，二位已经通过了身体扫描，系统确认二位的身体素质足以达到游戏的所有剧本要求。”

巴基又是疑惑又是好奇：“史蒂夫，这该死的变态系统到底想让你干点什么啊？”

系统：“警告！玩家冬日战士第二次辱骂系统！扣掉完成度2%——现在二位玩家的游戏完成度达到-3%！”

史蒂夫急了：“我真的做不到好吗！你们系统是不是检测错了？我是一个非常有原则有道德标准的人，我在我自己严格的原则和道德标准的约束下活了一百多岁，而现在，看看你们的剧本多要求我干些什么？你们竟然是真的想让我干自己最好的朋友——”

他们仍然还按照之前的剧本要求保持着拥抱的姿势，因此，实际上史蒂夫还压在他最好的朋友身上并拥抱着他，而他的好朋友在他的申诉中愕然瞪大双眼：“系统让你干什么……干我？”

虽然与巴基的姿势很亲密，但史蒂夫的语气仍然如演讲般义正言辞。他的神情正义凛然，对系统发出了铿锵有力的质疑之声：“请问这可能发生吗？我们不是情侣，我的搭档只是我一直以来最忠诚最亲密的挚友，我们之间根本就不可能发生剧本上要求的那种事，就这第一句话就不行——什么叫做‘美国队长马上就勃起了’，我告诉你，我与我的搭档之间拥有全世界最纯真无暇的友谊，我绝不容许任何人亵渎我们的友谊，即便你只是个系统AI也不可以！我根本就不可能对我最好的朋友产生邪念然后……”

“等等，史蒂夫……”巴基忽然有点磕磕巴巴地说道，“实际上，我感觉到你——”

这时，系统音以不带任何感情的语气在两人耳畔响起：“经过检测，确认美国队长已经成功勃起，其器官亢奋度甚至超过系统要求。现在，请二位玩家继续游戏。”


	2. Chapter 2

这下可就有点尴尬了。

史蒂夫十分慌乱：“巴基，我不是……我不是故意的，我只是……”

“没事，我懂，我懂，太生气或者太激动也容易这样的，大家都是男人，我明白。”巴基绞尽脑汁帮朋友解围，但他顿了顿后，实在没忍住小声补充了一句，“你还别说，真的好硬……”

史蒂夫羞愤难当。

但羞愤有什么用，他的裤裆早就在他不知不觉中支起了一个挺壮观的帐篷。这个帐篷里头的“支架”目前硬得快要爆炸，光凭羞愤就能掩饰这个事实吗？不能。

系统：“警告！监测到玩家美国队长正在无故拖延游戏时间！请马上继续进行游戏剧情任务，否则将做出扣掉游戏完成度的处罚！”

剧本提示紧跟着再次出现在史蒂夫眼前，并且某些关键词条还闪闪发光地标记了当前任务完成状态——

【1号玩家剧本】美国队长马上就勃起了（已完成），他一边对冬日战士承诺着（未完成）“别怕，我马上就占有你——我甚至可以占有你一整天”，一边脱下了（未完成）冬日战士的裤子……

显然，“勃起”，“承诺”和“脱裤子”是这条剧本的重点，如果单纯从一个游戏新手攻略的角度来看，史蒂夫甚至应该夸奖一声这个攻略做得“细致体贴”。

史蒂夫不敢再耽误下去，可他更不敢在此时此刻面对自己的朋友。他的目光落在别处，声音颤抖：“我，我马上就占有你……”

巴基：“……你脑门上全是汗，哥们儿，别紧张，按部就班念台词就行了。”

史蒂夫：“我甚至可以占有你一整天。”

巴基：“……”

巴基疯狂想要辱骂系统，但他们已经因为辱骂系统而变成-3%完成度了，如果他再放任自己骂下去，岂不是会连累史蒂夫一起在这个游戏里被困到天荒地老？

巴基只好忍了又忍，然后劝说朋友：“算了，剧本还有什么要求你就都照做吧，事到如今还是别耽误了时间了。”

史蒂夫“咕哝”一声咽下一口唾沫，目光下移，看向巴基的裤腰带。

在这个场景里，因为本就是被俘虏后饱受折磨的人设，所以巴基的衣服裤子都破破烂烂松松垮垮的，看起来都不太结实，十分好扒的样子。史蒂夫把手指颤颤巍巍地搭在了巴基的腰带上，却迟迟不敢进行下一步动作。

巴基倒是有点紧张起来，他看向史蒂夫：“喂，哥们儿，你这是要干什么？”

“扒……扒你裤子！”史蒂夫干脆闭上眼睛，一不做二不休，鼓起勇气抓住那根裤腰带用力一扯——

“我操！”巴基只觉得胯下一凉，他惊恐地向自己下半身看去，“我操，什么垃圾系统，他妈的都不带给玩家穿内裤的吗？”

系统：“玩家冬日战士竟然又又又辱骂系统，扣掉3%完成度，当前游戏完成度-6%——R级游戏AI温馨提醒您，规则千万条，礼貌第一条，脏字骂系统，进度扣光光。”

与此同时，剧本也推送到了巴基眼前。

【0号玩家剧本】冬日战士欲火难耐，主动向美国队长分开两条光洁的双腿，舔着嘴唇说道：“老公，快进来，人家已经受不了了呢！”

巴基：“……”

巴基：“那什么，史蒂夫啊，一会儿不管从我嘴巴里说出了一什么东西，你可千万，千万，千万别往心里去啊！”

史蒂夫一张脸早已涨得血红，他艰难地点点头：“我明白的，我这边也是，无论我对你做了什么，你可千万别……别以为那是我自己想要对你做的啊……我不是，我没有的。”

“我发誓，等我出去，我要杀了那个鸟人。”巴基面无表情地说道，“我不知道一个二战游戏为什么会有这种内容，但直觉告诉我，这他妈绝对是鸟人的错。”

系统：“监测到您想要与通讯录中的联系人‘鸟人’连线，连线等待中——”

巴基吓了一跳：“我不是那个意思！我不想光着屁股跟他连线！！！”

系统：“对不起，您呼叫的联系人‘鸟人’不在服务区。”

巴基在脑海里草拟了一份包含一千个脏字的“山姆·威尔逊亲启”的信件。然后他深深吸了一口气，大义凛然地向后一躺，仰着脖子看着天花板，对他一生的挚友张开了大腿，面无表情地飞快说道：“老公快进来人家已经受不了了呢。”

史蒂夫马上将自己此生经历过的最精神崩溃事件排了个名：

冠军：巴基化成了灰。

亚军：巴基掉下火车。

季军：巴基钻进冷冻舱。

殿军：巴基光着屁股张开腿喊自己老公还让自己“进去”。

脑袋里嗡嗡作响，史蒂夫完全不敢正眼看他兄弟的小兄弟，但他明白，既然兄弟已经“大义凛然”了，他也应该“视死如归”。

【1号玩家剧本】美国队长将冬日战士的双腿分得更开，说：“老公这就来满足你！”然后将硬挺的老二缓缓塞进冬日战士那饥渴的、正在缓缓收缩的嫣红穴口。

史蒂夫：“我想死。”

巴基：“……勇敢点，史蒂夫，你看看我，我这角色，怎么说也比你那角色更有资格想死吧？”

史蒂夫：“我不敢看。”

“兄弟你还是快点吧！”巴基仰着脖子绝望地说道，“你还想不想和我一起通关游戏出去之后打死那个鸟人了？”

其实史蒂夫还不太明白巴基为什么一定要认为这是山姆的错，毕竟游戏是他们俩自己选择的，只是谁也不会想到，说好了是二战系列的游戏，怎么会有这样难以描述的剧情要求。

但无论如何，巴基的那句“兄弟你还是快点吧”使史蒂夫受到了一定的鼓励。

史蒂夫咬了咬牙，鼓起勇气对巴基说道：“老公这就来满足你！”

巴基浑身一震，紧跟着就感觉到史蒂夫将他的双腿捞起来分得更开，然后，一个硕大、浑圆的，巴基不用看也知道是什么器官的东西，顶在了他那个难以启齿的私密部位，一副蓄势待发的模样。

此时此刻，巴基浑身僵硬地绷紧了背部肌肉，而紧张却使得他的身体变得更敏感——他觉得自己几乎都能感觉到史蒂夫那根东西的灼热温度。在此之前，巴基从来没想过，自己的那个地方不仅仅可以作为出口，其实也是个入口。他更没有想过的是，会拿那个地方当“入口”使用的人，竟然是他纯洁无瑕的百岁处男朋友。

“妈的，一个世纪了啊，史蒂夫。”巴基忍不住吐槽，“一百年以前，我万万没有想到，会帮你破处的人竟然是我自己！”

史蒂夫顿时羞愧得几乎想要找个地缝钻进去，他结结巴巴央求兄弟：“你……你别说了，巴基……我，我也不想的……”

结果话音刚落，他的老二随着巴基“入口”处紧张的收缩而兴高采烈地跳了跳，仿佛在以实际行动表明：“我很想。”

史蒂夫不想说话了，史蒂夫觉得自己要自闭了。

“别害羞，没事……”巴基叹了口气，以一个比他大一岁的“兄长”身份安慰他，“你看，其实……其实虽然让咱俩做这档子事确实有点难堪难为情不像话，但怎么说呢……这只是个游戏啊，并不是咱俩真实的身体，对吧？所以你也不用太有精神负担，干了就干了，只要咱俩不说出去，谁知道游戏里到底发生过什么啊？不管咱俩在游戏里干了什么，出了这个游戏，咱俩就当什么都没发生过，你还是我最好的兄弟！”

史蒂夫终于从沉重的精神枷锁中解脱出了那么一丁点，他点点头：“也是，这其实不是咱们真实的身体，所以你说得对！而且也不会有别人知道了。”

——————————

游戏外，已经从美国纽约逃到非洲瓦坎达的山姆·威尔逊接到了娜塔莎·诺曼诺夫的电话。

娜塔莎：“听说你正在管特查拉陛下借宇宙飞船，你疯了吗？”

山姆：“我查了，那可是R级色情游戏啊，娜塔莎！内容超黄超暴力的！他们俩如果不把对方操得欲仙欲死怕是没法通关出来！不行，我会死的，不管他俩出不出得来我都会死的！！！不多说了我要上飞船了，有缘火星见吧！”

——————————

史蒂夫难以想象自己那么大的老二竟然真的能塞得进朋友那么小的穴口。

但他真的进去了——他能感受到了巴基的极度紧张，虽然在他还没进去之前，巴基甚至还能分心安慰他几句，但当他按照系统剧本的提示一寸寸撑开巴基的内壁时，巴基显然就只顾得上倒抽凉气了。

巴基的牙齿用力咬着嘴唇，浑身都在发抖，内壁无法控制地绞紧了那根庞大的入侵物，既像是想要将那根东西推拒出去，又像是在邀请它进入得更深。

【0号玩家剧本】冬日战士觉得自己的身体被美国队长的巨大劈开了，疼痛与快感一通袭击了他，他抱住美国队长的脖子，低声哀求：“老公，顶我的G点！”

事已至此，史蒂夫进都进来了，再去辱骂系统或者反抗命运似乎就有点太多此一举了。巴基认命地伸手去够史蒂夫的脖子抱住，将他那张热得能蒸熟鸡蛋的脸拉向自己。

“顶……顶我的G点……”他与史蒂夫脸对脸说道，但剧本上“老公”这个词语闪闪发光，提示他不可忽略，于是巴基只好在朋友的耳朵边上补上这句该死的称呼，“老公。”

【1号玩家剧本】美国队长通过反复地研磨与抽插终于找到了冬日战士的G点，他一边着重攻击冬日战士的G点，一边舔着他的耳朵说道：“宝贝儿，你真紧。”

史蒂夫一脸懵逼：“什么是G点？”

巴基一翻白眼，觉得自己快昏过去了：“我也不知道男人的G点是怎么回事！”

系统：“系统温馨教学开始了——G点就是人类性器官内部最敏感最容易被刺激到的那个地方哦亲！这边建议玩家美国队长可以通过变换抽插角度与力度的方式，努力探寻到最能令您的搭档冬日战士爽得喵喵叫的位置呢！”

史蒂夫压在巴基身上缓缓摆动起了腰部。一开始还好，他尚且还能控制住自己的力道，可他真的没想到，在朋友的屁股里抽插的感觉竟然如此美好——那温暖地、紧紧地包裹住他老二的感觉，比自己平时解决欲望的粗鲁手活要舒服百倍，这让他一个处男怎么克制得住？

而随着史蒂夫抽插幅度的逐渐扩大，巴基的肠道内开始自主分泌出润滑的保护性肠液——这不仅仅是令他的疼痛感减轻了，被朋友那根硕大老二不断操入撑开内壁的酸胀感，与另一股奇异得无法描述的爽麻感缓缓上升。

注意到巴基表情的微妙变化，史蒂夫忍不住问他：“巴基，你……你疼不疼？”

“没，没什么大碍。”巴基气喘吁吁地回答。

“对不起，我可能……可能忍不住会伤害到你。”操自己的朋友操出了快感，史蒂夫非常羞愧，但他的小史蒂夫却愈发勤奋地往他朋友的屁股里狂捅，于是他万分不好意思地把脸埋进了巴基的肩窝里，一边任由自己的小史蒂夫用力干朋友的屁股，一边闷声说道，“你那里面太舒服了，我……我根本停不下来……对不起……”

“闭嘴吧史蒂夫，这他妈是游戏，操不坏的！”巴基忍无可忍地说道，“都到这份上了，你现在说这些废话有什么用？快点干正事吧你！”

史蒂夫一想也对，反正只是游戏！他干脆把心一横，道德伦理礼义廉耻统统丢在脑后，任由自己沉浸在欲望之中，对朋友的屁股一通毫无章法的狂插猛操。

忽然，在顶到某一处的时候，巴基浑身哆嗦，用力抱住了史蒂夫的肩膀，仰起脖子发出一连串的大声呻吟，内壁也剧烈收缩起来，先前一直垂头丧气的老二也终于在他与史蒂夫紧贴在一起的腹部之间仰起了头。

“是那儿……”巴基爽得都快流泪了，“就是，就是那里……”

“那里？”史蒂夫迟钝的处男脑子在这一刻被朋友的屁股夹得仿佛开了光，他明白了，他刚才终于顶到巴基的G点了！

都已经这样了还要什么矜持与脸面呢？按照剧本的指示，史蒂夫低头去舔巴基变得通红的耳朵，并低声说道：“宝贝儿，你真紧。”

紧跟着，他捞起朋友的双腿向下压去，将他的老二更深更狠地捅了进去，然后对准朋友的G点，一下下猛烈地撞击起来。

史蒂夫虽然是处男，但体力可不是盖的。G点被连续猛烈袭击的滋味令巴基爽得差点昏过去，他失控地大喊起来，浑身泛起红晕，忍不住伸手抓住自己被史蒂夫撞得一晃一晃的老二，大力撸动起来。

虽然两人已经认识一百年了，但史蒂夫当然从来没见过这副模样的巴基。他好奇地注意到，巴基的两粒乳头也立起来了，它们是嫣红色的，点缀在巴基饱满漂亮的胸肌上格外惹眼，于是史蒂夫的视线凝结在巴基的胸口有点挪不开了，而当他意识到自己在做什么时，他发现自己已经低头将其中一粒乳头衔在了嘴唇里贪婪地吮舔。

他马上就被自己的举动吓了一跳，赶紧放开了朋友的乳头，并因此连下半身的抽插动作都停滞了。

巴基其实并没有注意到史蒂夫除了在按照剧本努力操他之外还干了些什么多余的事，他刚才已经快到了，正把自己撸得爽，结果刚刚快要登顶时，史蒂夫却忽然埋在他的屁股里不动了，这倒是令他有点郁闷。

于是他不满地问道：“你怎么了史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫却做贼心虚地以为巴基在质问他舔乳头的事。

于是他欲盖弥彰地回答：“剧本，剧本说让我——”

系统无情地打断了美国队长的谎言：“剧本没说。”

史蒂夫，巴基：“……”


	3. Chapter 3

“剧本没说”这句话太伤人了，不见血便能封喉。

美国队长饱受打击，火热的肉体沉默地定格在了好兄弟身上。

美国队长觉得自己快要受不了了——情难自禁地想舔兄弟一口是什么罪大恶极的错误吗，为什么系统要如此残忍地揭穿他？更何况巴基那么可爱，谁能保证自己看着巴基的时候能忍住不舔一口呢？

冬日战士觉得自己快要受不了了——一来是他无法容忍眼睁睁看着最好的朋友可怜兮兮羞惭难堪，二来是因为这货的某个大东西还塞在他屁股里一动不动，那感觉不上不下的，实在是有点太磨人了。

但巴基不愧是巴基，他可一向都是他们两人中头脑更为灵活的那一个。于是聪明伶俐的巴基哥哥马上就想出了鼓舞他可怜的小史蒂薇的办法！

“我知道，你是为了拿高分，对吧？”他对史蒂夫挤眉弄眼，“既然这个游戏横竖也是没法退出的了，那我们的确不应该消极怠工。什么才是正确的事呢，就是在面对困难与挑战时，不逃避，不放弃！所以我们要做的就是与同伴一起鼓起勇气来，直面困难，钻研困难，从而攻克困难！”

“你……你说得对，巴基……我，我可能就是……不是可能，我的确就是你说的那个意思！”顺着巴基的思路，垂头丧气的史蒂夫终于又勉强找回了自我，“既然已经被困在这里了，那么我们的目标就不仅仅是勉强完成游戏并顺利退出了！我们应当拿出当年打九头蛇时的劲头，光打败邪恶是不够的，我们应当力图彻底毁灭邪恶，让邪恶无法卷土重来！”

系统忍不住发出一阵虚拟的掌声：“真厉害，说得你自己都信了。”

巴基无视了系统的嘲讽，双手抱住史蒂夫涨得通红的脸，对他的好朋友再接再厉：“所以我们不仅是要通关游戏，还要尽可能优秀地完成游戏，甚至于去冲击高分排行榜，你是这个意思吗，兄弟？”

史蒂夫拼命点头：“对，我就是这个意思！如果我们能横扫排行榜，那我们就会成为这个游戏的大神，只有成为了大神，才更具有针对这个游戏的发言权。到时候我们就能以游戏大神的身份为所欲为地输出我们的价值观，帮助那些竟然沉迷于这个邪恶游戏的失足者们重新走上正道——”

系统：“不好意思，打断一下两位玩家的宏图壮志——时间紧迫，生理特性不饶人，再演讲下去，美国队长就该欲望消退导致阳痿了，性爱中途阳痿可是要扣分的哟！另外，舔乳头的确加分，这边建议您多舔呢。”

“胡说八道！”巴基勃然大怒——他一向都见不得史蒂夫受一丁点委屈，强硬地反驳系统，“你才阳痿呢，你全家都阳痿！你难道监测不到美国队长的老二现在有多坚硬吗？他厉害得很，都快把我捅穿了你怎么不说？”

系统无情点评：“捅穿扣分。”

“还愣着干什么！”巴基被系统气坏了，他马上拍了一把史蒂夫的金色脑袋，“动起来啊，兄弟，趁热打铁，我们必须拿个高分给这个看不起我们的系统看看！哦，对了……”

他挺起胸脯，将自己仍旧峭立的奶头送过去，然后把史蒂夫的脑袋按在自己胸脯上：“快舔，加分的！”

诚如史蒂夫自己刚刚所想的那样——面对如此英俊又可爱的巴基，谁能忍得住不舔上一口呢？更何况他还主动把奶头送到了自己嘴边。

史蒂夫强迫自己忘掉被系统嘲讽的插曲，为了与巴基一起通关游戏，为了与好朋友并肩成为游戏大神从而引领迷途之子们重返正道，他现在需要做的正确的事，就是专心致志地舔兄弟的奶头，并对兄弟的屁股埋头苦干！

巴基和史蒂夫很快便进入了状态。高潮快要来临时，巴基的嘴唇微微张开着，目光湿漉而迷茫，后穴剧烈收缩，意乱情迷地抬起屁股去迎合史蒂夫的动作令他进入得更深更狠。史蒂夫这可是人生的第一次，哪里受得住这么大的刺激？两个人紧紧贴在一起同时到达了高潮，巴基的老二在史蒂夫的手中弹跳着射在了自己的小腹，而史蒂夫则根本来不及抽出性器，大口喘着粗气，用力顶在巴基体内，将一股股精液全数射了进去。

短暂的高潮余韵过后，两个人逐渐从情欲中清醒过来。一旦理智重新回归大脑，两人肉体间体液的黏腻感便逐渐取代了欲望引发的快感。史蒂夫意识到自己做了什么后，又有点不敢直视朋友的脸了。他垂着睫毛，结结巴巴地说道：“对……对不起啊兄弟，我不是故意要射到你的……那里面。”

“没事。”高潮过后的疲惫令巴基动都懒得多动一下，他的手像哄小孩一样在史蒂夫汗湿的背上打着拍子，慢悠悠说道，“怕什么，反正又不会怀孕。”

就在这时，系统发出提示：“恭喜两位玩家顺利通关，下面进入关卡结算。”

半透明的结算界面马上出现在两人眼前：

关卡《美国队长1之拿什么拯救你，我中了春药的爱人》：完成√

通关总分：10785，其中性爱基础分8000（满分8000），自由发挥与性爱时长加分7785（满分15000），表演分-5000（满分7000）

【恭喜美国队长与冬日战士的玩家组合登上本关卡排行榜前十！】

巴基愕然：“什么，我们只拿到了1/3的分数就能进前十了？”

史蒂夫挠了挠头发，语气中有掩饰不住的小小亢奋与一丝得意：“我很努力来着……而且我觉得，咱们俩的表现，嗯……应该还算实至名归？”

巴基强迫自己不嘲笑一个刚开了荤且自尊心一向都有点强的处男队长。他绷着脸皮强忍笑意看向榜单表，只见关卡《美国队长1之拿什么拯救你，我中了春药的爱人》的榜单名录下方，十组上榜玩家从上到下依次排开，美国队长与冬日战士的组合作为“新晋上榜”，正在第八位上闪闪发光。

“怎么才第八？”史蒂夫皱起了眉头，“《美国队长1》可是咱们俩的电影，咱们应该是主场才对。”

巴基安慰他：“拜托，这是你的第一次吧？这可是世界服务器排名！第一次就全世界做爱排行第八了你还有哪里不满意啊？好胜心不用那么强，而且这个场景毕竟是魔改过的，咱俩以前又没跟对方做过爱，怎么可能上来就拿第一了，那别人还活不活了？”

史蒂夫的目光固执地凝结在排行榜最上头——在这个列表的第一行，第一名的大神组合ID正闪烁着象征着荣耀与征服的灿烂金光。

“有点遗憾。”他嘟囔道。

排行榜上的冠军组合，是1号玩家Hammer King与0号玩家Little Gay的组合，他们的通关分数是20995.

巴基惊讶地感慨：“20995，比第二名的13550整整高出7000多分……他俩还能算是人吗？”

系统：“一定程度上来说，的确不是。现在，请二位做好准备，第二关即将开启！”

“等等，怎么还有？”史蒂夫愣了愣，“不是已经结束了吗，还不能退出吗？”

系统：“玩家美国队长您好，您似乎对我们《是男人就坚持一百分钟》游戏有一定的误解呢——我们可是经典的系列游戏呢，区区一关是远远无法展现出我们游戏的精髓的呢亲。现在，第二关倒计时准备，3，2，1——”

“等等，《是男人就坚持一百分钟》？”眼前已经黑了下来，原本史蒂夫还趴在他身上的重量感逐渐消失了，巴基知道，这就是游戏即将转场了。他抓紧时间大声吐槽，“这是什么鬼游戏啊！我们玩的明明就……”

就在这时，转场带来的虚无失重感消失了，巴基的眼前重新亮了起来——他看到了一片一望无际的白。

“怎么什么都没有，Bug了？”巴基愣了愣，闭上眼睛，又再次睁开。

系统：“并没有检测到bug哦亲，欢迎来到第二关《我爱上霸道总裁之50度gay》。”

没给巴基任何吐槽的时间，剧本已经直接推送到他眼前。

【0号玩家剧本】冬日战士内心独白：每天都是从五万多的床上醒来，面对两百多名漂亮的女仆，然而我并没有因为富有而感到快乐。我只希望能拥有一段刻骨铭心的爱。走开，你们这些该死的钞票！

系统：“系统温馨提示，内心独白不需要说出来哦，但需要玩家用丰富的面部表情体现出来。如上一关卡所示，演技好是可以获得最终加分的呢！”

就在这时，这片一望无际的白（色床单）迅速缩小成正常的双人床大小，紧跟着，一个巨大的卧室与两百多名漂亮女仆凭空出现了！她们每个人手里都攥着无穷无尽的钞票，拼命洒向巴基的头顶。

巴基脱口而出：“这剧本也太傻‘哔’——”

系统：“玩家冬日战士第四次辱骂系统，扣掉游戏总完成度4%，当前完成度0%.”

巴基猛地捂住了嘴巴，同时飞快心算：先前他和史蒂夫的完成度已经跌到-6%，但现在再次扣掉4%后竟然完成了回到了0%，那么也就是说，只要他和史蒂夫能够顺利通关，通关就会奖励完成度10%左右……看来自己只要坚持不再次辱骂系统的话，只需要和史蒂夫再完成10个关卡就可以顺利退出游戏追杀鸟人去了……

10个关卡……

10个……

10……

这还是10关都通过的顺利情况下。

“去他妈的！”巴基用力将女仆们洒向他的钞票抓起来泄愤般一把丢了出去，“竟然还需要玩十关这么多！！！”

系统：“悄悄提醒您，0号玩家冬日战士，您浮夸的演技以及对剧本错误的理解导致您的组合刚刚被后台扣掉了1000点演技分。”

巴基：“……”

就在这时，这间华丽又巨大的卧室门被打开了，一个打扮得如同中世纪英式管家般的老头子推开了门，恭恭敬敬地说道：“冬总，新的应聘者已经在办公室等待了。”

【0号玩家剧本】冬日战士点了点头，淡然说道：“我这就过去。另外，天凉了，安排一下，斯塔克集团准备破产吧。”

看来这个游戏的开发商和托尼那小子有仇，巴基暗自心想。但他已经又被扣掉分数了，现在可不敢继续耽误，于是只好认认真真地按照剧本演了一遍。

管家：“请随我来。”

巴基从床上爬下去，跟着老头管家走出了卧室。前脚刚踏出卧室门半步，眼前就画风一转，温馨华丽的复古卧室变成了灰冷色调装修的大厦顶层办公室套件，澄亮透明的巨大玻璃窗前方，一个熟悉的金发大个子正端着一杯热气腾腾的咖啡，一脸迷茫地站在那里。

“史蒂夫！”虽然猜到所谓的“应聘者”必然是自己的搭档，但巴基仍然觉得有点高兴。他绕过管家，大踏步走了过去。

却见史蒂夫脸色变了变，手一抖，将一整杯咖啡精准无比地泼在了巴基的白西装三件套上。

“巴基，没烫着吧？是剧本让我这么干的！”史蒂夫连忙解释，然后顿了顿，再次强调，“这次真的是剧本！”

“没事没事，我信你的。”巴基连忙摆手。就在这时，剧本被推送过来——

【0号玩家剧本】冬日战士：“竟然将咖啡泼到我身上……你真特别，男人，你成功引起了我的注意力。”

巴基翻了个白眼，照着剧本念道：“竟然将咖啡泼到我身上，你真特别，男人，你成功引起了我的注意力。”

【1号玩家剧本】美国队长果然特别，他并没有表现得像一个唯唯诺诺仰视总裁的应聘者，而是出其不意地开始撕扯冬日总裁的外套，一边扯一边说：“冬总，既然衣服已经脏了，那么我来帮您脱下来。”

显然，给巴基脱衣服这件事已经不再给史蒂夫造成心理负担。他一边胡乱念着台词，一边驾轻就熟地抓住巴基的外套“刺啦”一扯……

遗憾的是，史蒂夫的手劲显然比系统要求的要大许多，在他的“努力”下，何止是西服外套呢？巴基连里面的衬衣都裂开了，一下子露出来大半个肩膀和胸脯。

“啊……”史蒂夫看着巴基的光膀子，拿着手里的碎布料愣了愣，解释道，“我不是故意的，这……这衣服也太脆弱了吧……”

就在这时，系统忽然开口赞扬：“1号玩家美国队长发挥优异，成功表现出了角色内心对总裁血脉偾张的强烈欲望，表演分加500分！”

史蒂夫和巴基：“？？？”

史蒂夫：“这也可以？巴基，你信我啊，我对你可绝对没有那什么血脉偾张的强烈欲……”

巴基生怕系统好不容易加一次分后又因为史蒂夫的解释而扣掉，于是他赶紧拍了拍朋友此刻紧张的肩膀，打断他的废话：“别管那么多了，总之这次你歪打正着，干得漂亮！”

【0号玩家剧本】冬日战士光着膀子风中凌乱：“很好，应聘者，你再次挑战了本总裁的底线——说吧，你到底是来干什么的？！”

巴基叹了口气，与此同时，头顶上的空凋果然吹来了强劲的风。巴基半长的头发在强风中凌乱地飞舞，他冒着着随时吃进自己头发的风险，对史蒂夫艰难说道：“很好，应聘者，你再次挑战了本总裁的底线——说吧，你到底是来干什么的？”

史蒂夫的表情忽然凝固住了。

他皱起了眉头，像是在努力思索什么。巴基猜测是剧本给与了他非常困难的要求，所以史蒂夫的脸上逐渐浮现出变幻莫测的复杂神情。

巴基一边忍受着空调的冷风吹拂，一边观察好友古怪的表情。他觉得这一切都有点太好笑了，但他又不想去打断史蒂夫并告诉他不用演得那么认真，因为他了解他的朋友——他从小就很好强，就算明知道现在困住他们的游戏非常荒诞，但既然身处其境，他就仍然想赢。

就在这时，史蒂夫回过了魂。他目光忽然变得犀利起来，紧紧凝视着巴基，然后一把将现在衣衫破烂的“总裁”猛地推倒在办公桌上，并欺身压上。

“我在干什么？”他勾了勾唇角，蓝眼睛里冒着火光，呼吸间的热气喷洒在巴基脸上，“我是来干你的。”

他看起来像是直接“吃”了巴基。

巴基愣住了。

这个表情有点太“不史蒂夫”了。就算是在先前那个关卡，就算是当史蒂夫真的沉浸在欲望中，在自己身上“埋头苦干”时，他的眼神也不是这副模样的——甚至于可以说，他们认识了一个世纪，但巴基从未见过史蒂夫看待任何事物时曾经有过类似的表情。

巴基猛然意识到，除了对正义与自由的追求，史蒂夫竟然可以算得上是一个没有什么私欲的的圣人。

可是在这个世界上，真的会存在“圣人”吗？别说是凡人了，就连阿斯加德的神也做不到吧？

就在巴基胡思乱想的功夫里，他忽然听到史蒂夫在他耳边叹了口气，低声抱怨：“哥们，我刚才表现出‘邪魅狂狷’了吗？”

……原来刚才他只是在尽力去演剧本而已。

巴基不由得觉得自己有些可笑，竟然还真的因为史蒂夫一个演出来的表情而脑子里情不自禁分析了那么多东西。

实际上，他本该为此而“松一口气”。但他忽然发现，他正在不知所措——他该如何回答史蒂夫的问题？是夸他的演技惊人到可以直接拿奥斯卡最佳男主，还是苛责他表现得太浮夸？又或者，是应该跟他一起抱怨剧本太荒诞不靠谱？

可是，他自己现在的生理情况又是怎么回事呢？为什么心跳如此之快？为什么满脑子都是史蒂夫刚刚那个演出来的、有点邪恶又充满占有欲的凝视着自己的眼神？他难道真的相信了在那个一瞬间，史蒂夫的眼神是真心实意的吗？

就在这时，巴基听到系统大声宣布：“玩家冬日战士成功入戏，表演分加1000分！”


End file.
